Cold, Cold Heart
by FireboltPheonix
Summary: This was inspired by a Norah Jones song Hermione decideds she is leaving Draco, once and for all. He makes one last ditch attempt, and Hermione must choose whether or not to walk away. One-shot


A short one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**COLD, COLD HEART**

Hermione packed her bag. This was the last time. She would no longer stay in a relationship where everything was wrong, except for a few days every few weeks that were as brilliant as rays of midsummer sunshine.

"Hermione?" He called out.

Hermione took a deep breath to reassure herself, and continued packing, not bothering to reply. She went into their shared bathroom, and took what was hers. As she heard him begin to climb the stairs, she swallowed, her mouth had gone dry. Back in her bedroom, Hermione gathered a few CD's and DVD's that she owned that were scattered around the room.

"Hermione?" He called again.

Their was a slight worry in his tone that caused her heart to skip a beat. She knew this would be the last time that she would see him, so as his footsteps approached their room, she prepared herself.

"There you are, I was calling…" His voice faded out, "Where are you going?"

Hermione faced the door, and in the doorway, stood Draco. His blonde hair was gel free for once, and it softly fell into his eyes. He looked breathtaking, even just in dark grey cargo pants, boots and a white t-shirt . Hermione walked passed him into the entertainment room, he followed her, not knowing what was going on. Hermione picked up her favourite DVD, Casablanca and as went back into their room, he walked behind her.

"I'm leaving. You. Us. It's over… I'm done" Hermione answered finally, not looking at him.

She put the DVD into her case, and zipped it shut. She surveyed her room one last time.

"Why are you leaving?" Draco asked quietly.

As the winter rain battered against their window, Hermione spun around to face her boyfriend.

"Because you won't let me free your doubtful mind" She said sadly.

Draco stared at her as if she had five heads, "What are you talking about?"

"You have put nothing into this relationship. You haven't even tried. You've never said anything affectionate to me and I can't stand seeing you everyday, living with you, and yet not having you or _being_ with you. You won't let me…" Hermione's voice cracked at the end.

Draco swallowed, "I won't let you what?"

"You won't let me melt your cold, cold heart" She said, as tears threatened to fall.

Hermione walked to the wardrobe and pulled her black, military style jacket out. She slipped it on. Her hair was in a classy bun, albeit messy, and very curly. A few strands framed her face. She wore an ensemble of wide leg blue jeans, a low heeled ankle boot, a cream t-shirt and a purple scarf.

"I'll change, I'll melt my heart for you" Draco whispered, as he watched Hermione ready herself to walk out on him forever. He deserved this, he knew. But that didn't mean he wanted it.

"It's too late. Your heart can't be melted. I've tried" Hermione said sadly, as she pulled her case off the bed.

"It can hardly melt if it's broken, can it? Hermione, I'm… please, give me one more shot" Draco pleaded.

Hermione looked at him, at his frantic face, "You don't care for anyone but you. I'm not having you slowly kill me, like you're doing to yourself" She walked slowly towards the door.

"Mione, don't, I swear, this time it'll be different. Say you won't go?" He asked for the last time.

"It's too late, Draco… You're too late" She said softly. Then she walked past him and started descending the stairs. Tears steadily streamed down her face, but she wouldn't turn back. She owed it to herself this time, not to. Hermione reached the hall, and walked to the door, stopping so she could take her key for the house off her key ring.

"Hermione! Wait! Stop!" Looking up, Hermione saw Draco at the top of the stairs.

"Why Draco? So we can both self destruct together? No thanks"

"Mione, I love you, please, don't leave" He shouted as he ran down the many steps.

Hermione's heart swelled when, for the first time he said I love you. She let another tear fall as it would be the first and last time she heard him say it. He had reached her now, looking in her eyes, he said,

"I have commitment issues. I do, I readily admit that. But you, you are the one person in this whole world I'm committed to loving. I know I haven't said it before, but to me, not saying it wouldn't make it real. Because if it was real and you left me like I've always feared, then I think I'd die" He said ferverently, looking into her eyes. She tried to look away but he put his hand on her face and made her look at him,

"I know I am the worlds biggest arsehole, and I can really try your patience and nerves at time, but, and this isn't me boasting, I am worth it. Or… at least, I want to believe that I am… worthy… of your love"

Every inch of Hermione wanted to cry hysterically. Instead, she took a hold of her bag, and said,

"Draco… goodbye" She opened the front door, stepped outside into the rain and closed it behind her. Tears streamed down her face, as the rain washed against her. She couldn't leave though. She turned back to the door, just in time to see Draco open it. Hermione looked into his eyes, and shouted loudly above the wind,

"I love you too"

Draco laughed and ran to her. She dropped her bag and he swung her around in his arms. When Draco held Hermione he felt utterly complete. He knew he had a lot of making up to but he was the happiest he'd ever been at this moment. He kissed Hermione, and it was the best kiss either of them had ever experienced. When the kiss slowed down, Draco traced Hermione's lips with his tongue, she leaned back slightly, and looking at him, said,

"Say it again"

He grinned fantastically, and did as she wished, "I Draco Malfoy do hereby love, love, love, love , love, Hermione Granger"

The rain had no effect on them, as Hermione laughed and replied,

"I actually meant the worlds biggest arsehole part, but that other thing was pretty acceptable too"

"_That other thing?_ Will you be saying that when I repeat it in our vows?" Draco whimpered, as he faked being insulted.

"Wedding vows?"

"Yeah, I figured, why not get married?"

"Well I'm definitely saying no if that's your idea of a proposal" Hermione mocked. She shrieked in laughter as Draco made a trail of kisses up her neck, punctuating each one with a word,

"Will. You. Hermione. Granger. Make. Me. A. Man. One. Who. Will. Love. You. Forever. And. Always. By. Being. My. Wife?" Draco whispered, his voice husky.

He kissed Hermione's lips after the word 'wife'. Both of them were soaking, their hair was matted, even the very marrow of their bones was cold and wet, and yet, as Draco looked into Hermione's honey coloured eyes, he knew the answer, and his heart melted, with pure, and utter happiness.

* * *

**[Authors note]:** My first ever one-shot… hope it was okay… I was inspired to write this after listening to Norah Jones's song Cold, Cold Heart. I currently am working on a multi-chapter Draco/Hermione pairing, and it will be different than my norm. So too, was this, I guess it was just sort of testing the water, although my other story is nothing like this. So if you have the time, let me know what you thought of it.

Thanks so much,

FireboltPheonix


End file.
